


Welcome to Leverage Inc.

by AcidAngel21



Category: Leverage, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, POV Outsider, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidAngel21/pseuds/AcidAngel21
Summary: Alec, Eliot, and Parker: Former Residents of Nightvale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Welcome to Leverage Inc.

There wasn’t any address for Hardison’s Nana. For that matter, nobody really knew where Hardison came from aside from somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Oklahoma. He was pretty clearly not a country dweller, and thus the curious question of how someone like Hardison could grow up in the middle of nowhere, Oklahoma and not be at least a little countrified. There not being an address for her did not stop Hardison from writing to her (actual letters, which was one of the really weird parts) and going to see her whenever a) it was safe enough, and b) the team didn’t need him for the moment. He always sent a letter ahead, and Nate swore he saw him using _pigeons_ of all things to send said letters ahead. Those were always followed by a return letter exactly two days before Hardison left with ink that looked suspiciously like old, dried blood.

He always came back looking at libraries, dog parks, and town halls like something was going to eat him if he got too close.

Eliot’s hometown also wasn’t public information, save that it _too_ was in the middle of nowhere, Oklahoma. That was a little less surprising, given Eliot’s history, but it was very surprising (at least to Nate) that Eliot showed the same general tics about libraries, dog parks, and town halls as Hardison did. He was also twitchy about interstates immediately outside smallish town borders but strangely didn’t seem to have a problem with helicopters, so long as they were black, blue, or plain with some sort of colorful design on the side. Mirrors were another thing, though sometimes Nate thought that was more psychological that anything else. Sophie disagreed, but given that they had no idea where Eliot was from, it wasn’t like it mattered.

Catching him eating air like there was corn on the cob there did make Nate mildly concerned that Eliot had been hit in the head one too many times, though.

Parker was gluten free. She went up into the rafters at the sight of any flour or food that was not gluten free and wouldn’t come down until it was either contained or gone. Hardison and Eliot seemed to understand the reasoning more than Nate would’ve expected from either of them, even Hardison. Parker didn’t have a home address that Nate knew of, but wherever she came from, she didn’t have those same twitches about libraries and town halls (though dog parks were another story). In fact, she seemed to find that as weird as Nate and Sophie did.

Though, Parker would talk at length about the Brownstone Spire and the Glow Cloud (all hail…what?) and both Eliot and Hardison would look like they knew exactly what she was talking about.

The weirdest thing was when Nate caught them all listening to nothing. They were crowded around one of Hardison’s machines (somewhat far apart, as those were early days yet) listening very intently to absolutely nothing. When he’d tried to ask what they were doing, Parker had shushed him angrily and told him to “let Cecil talk, Nate”. Hardison and Eliot hadn’t said anything, but Eliot had looked vaguely murderous for the interruption and Hardison had completely ignored that Nate had said anything at all. He’d slowly backed out of the room, only to see Sophie tilting her head.

“What is it?”

She shook herself. “I’m not sure. It’s almost like there’s a radio or something playing that I can’t make out.”

At Nate’s concerned look, she’d said. “It’s nothing.”


End file.
